


如果我们再相遇

by cclara418cclara418



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Henjei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: 又是颁奖典礼，又是他和他。如果我们再相遇，又会是怎么样呢?





	如果我们再相遇

那是很久以后的事了，他们在一次颁奖典礼上重逢。

 

 

 

 

只不过

 

 

 

 

上次，他们是以Isak和Even一起被提名的。

 

而这次，他们是以Henrik Holm和Tarjei Sandvik Moe分开被提名的。

 

 

宣布获奖的那一刻，赢家是谁好像都已不再重要。

 

 

 

Tarjei伸出手臂环抱着Henrik，把头靠在他的肩上，彼此的体温就这样慢慢传递。他们的心脏离的很近。所以可以清晰听到彼此的声音。

是不用说话也能听到的声音。

 

 

 

 

“好想你。”

 

“我也是。”

 

 

 

 

人越是得不到肯定的答案就越是执着。我们生来固执。

 

 

 

 

 

得到了答案，就意味着终于可以心安理得的放下了。

 

 

 

 

错误的，从来都不是感情，而是我们对待感情的方式。

 

 

 

 

 

 

好久之前的那段叫做曾经的时光，

 

 

那份因为种种原因未来得及说出口的感情，那份还待确定的心，终于在今天得到了答案。

 

 

 

 

与此同时，似乎也落下了帷幕。

 

 

 

 

 

今夜过后，便是让它成为历史的时候了。

 

 

 

 

两个挪威少年相视一笑，这是他们的秘密。谁都不知道的，他们的秘密。爱情太过，又不甘于友情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们的关系始终是个问号，但是生活中很多东西就该是问号，太透彻，就会疼。

 

 

 

 

 

他不想两个人的关系会让彼此疼痛。

 

 

 

 

 

他只想和他拥有此刻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

因为也许在某个平行世界里 。

此刻 ，就意味着永远。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Henrik Holm和Tarjei Sandvik Moe

他们会永远在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

祝你幸福，我真心的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

别忘了我，我认真的。

 

 

 

 

 

还有

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

我爱你，不是假的。

 

 

 

 

【完】

 

 

 

 

 

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我也不清楚我在写什么…
> 
> 算是之前的一个偶然的想法
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 如果爱无法在众人的注视下真正实现
> 
> 那就用一个拥抱
> 
> 来传达所有的东西
> 
> 我们在此刻紧紧相拥就好
> 
> 我能读懂你
> 
> 你也能读懂我


End file.
